


For Whom Opportunity Knocks

by galaxysoup



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, Gen, WriterInADrawer 4.01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxysoup/pseuds/galaxysoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has always been ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Whom Opportunity Knocks

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Writer in a Drawer round 4.01. The prompts were:
> 
> Dialogue: "I've been waiting for this."  
> Added Element: A television show from the 20th century.
> 
> The challenge's home is here, if you're curious: http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer

First there is the full-body electromagnetic scan, then the DNA screening and the alien polygraph test that evaluates her reliability as an undercover agent. After that there are cryptic call-and-answer code phrases she must memorize - long strings of nonsense which apparently _must_ be recited in tones of great significance. It's all so ridiculously _Get Smart_ she could scream.

Instead she is patient and polite and finally, _finally_, it all comes down to this: a grim-faced man sitting behind a desk, and a piece of paper that must be signed.

She stares down at the form for a long moment, savoring the taste of success. Behind her are the fruitless hours spent hunched over broken alien technology, struggling to prove she's good enough to work with the high-level artifacts; the whispers at staff meetings as her worthless coworkers use words like 'ghoul' and 'freak' to keep her apart; the horrible old man in the hospital bed she need never visit again.

Ahead of her is... _anything_.

Suzie Costello raises her chin and stares the grim-faced man in the eyes. "I've been waiting for this," she says, and signs the transfer papers that will send her to Cardiff.


End file.
